slendergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Proper Category Listing and Etiquette
What are the Categories? The list below dictates all acceptable categories on this wiki. Do NOT add a category to a page that is not on this list. Doing so can and will lead to your account being blocked/banned from editing. The purpose of this is to prevent needless categories from being created in order to keep the wiki easily navigable for both old and new users alike. The Categories and Subcategories *Article stubs: Pages that require expanding *Characters: Main Characters/Protagonists of games should be listed under this category. *Creatures: Creatures and Non-Human Entities. This does not include Proxies. *Locations: Locations relevant to the Slenderman Games *Proxies: Humanoid servants of the Slender Man. Does not include creatures and non-humanoid entities. *Slender Man game : Any games directly about Slender Man. *Slender Man Cameo: Any games not about Slender Man, but do feature him as a cameo *Slender Style game: Any game where the goal is to traverse a dark environment and collect a set number of certain objects to win. Slender Man may or may not be in the game. Special Categories You should not add these categories to a page. Adding/editing pages in the category marked (ADMIN ONLY) beside them will get you a warning or a site block from editing depending on the severity of the infraction. *Disambiguation: A listing of disambiguation pages for topics that share the same title/name (ADMIN ONLY) *Featured Article: A listing of pages that have been/currently presented on the front page. (ADMIN ONLY) *Misc: Miscellaneous pages used for the technical aspects of the wiki. *Projects: A listing of on-going projects used to coordinate editing and completion of articles on the wiki *Site Rules: A listing of all the rules. Read, or beware. (ADMIN ONLY) **Editing Rules: A listing of rules pertaining to editing on this wiki (ADMIN ONLY) Categories Rules *This wiki is not designed to be a search engine. Categories are simple and straighforward ways of connecting people to similar pages. *ARG/ARE series information is MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE. This means you can classify a page as part of one ARG/ARE, but not several. Pages should be linked to their originating series regardless of existing crossovers. *Always categorize SPECIFIC over GENERAL. This means if a topic fits into an existing subcategory to categorize it under that first before categorizing it under the more general topic. **Certain pages may be viable for multiple categories. Please discuss with an admin before adding multiple categories to a page. **The only exception is categorizing with series names. All relevant information should be tagged with the correct series. *Subcategory Pages may appear under multiple Category Pages, but should not be added/edited by Users. Suggesting New Categories If you think of a category that would be a useful addition to this site, leave a message on one of the administrator's talk pages with the name of the category, reason(s) why you feel it should be added, and a general idea/list of pages that would fit the category. Penalties for Adding New Categories OR Categories Violations *First time: 1 day/ violation. *Second time: 1 week/violation. *Third time: 1 month/violation. *Fourth time: 3 months/violation. *Fifth time: Permanent ban from editing. Blogs and User Pages Blogs are not articles. User pages are not articles. Do not add categories to blogs (other than the default one that is automatically published with each new blog). Do not add categories to User pages other than Users. If you add categories to a blog or a user page, you will be blocked in the same manner as if you were creating new categories or violating categories rules. Disclaimer In the event you write, upload, or transmit via any means a page, blog post, or article about a subject matter that is determined, at an admin's discretion, to be in violation of the ToS or any existing Site Rules. The admin is free at their discretion and leisure to delete the page at any time without warning or recourse on their part. The admin, editors, and any members associated with this site are not and will never be responsible or liable for any loss of data or stories that happen on this site for any reason or in any manner they may occur.